


Max Headroom : TechnoVision 2: The Rise of TechnoVision

by ElegantButler



Series: TechnoVision [2]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Network TV, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Bryce's network has taken off, the programming is wonderful. But a figure waiting in the wings might derail his dream forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Max Headroom: TechnoVision  
Book 2: The Rise of TechnoVision  
Chapter 01

 

Edison approached the door of the pink microbus that was home to the Blank pirate station called Big Time television.

“Oh, hello, mate,” Reg said invitingly as he held the door open for Edison.

The two men had been friends ever since Edison had come to him for help with a report he’d done for Network 23 that had done a service for the Blanks. Seeing that the reporter cared for the people of the Fringes and felt them worthy of consideration had made Edison Carter look good in the eyes of Blank Reg and his boss Dominique.

Edison stepped onto the bus and Reg closed the door.

“Morning, Dom,” he said to Dominique.

She waved at him, but did not look up.

“Finances time,” Reg explained. “She’ll be done in a bit. So, what can we do for you?”

“I wanted to ask you about the Blank children,” Edison said. “Is there any way I can talk to them and their parents about how they’ve been treated over the years?”

“What do you want to know for?” Reg asked cautiously.

“I’m doing a report and Theora’s doing a talk show,” Edison explained. “We’re planning on our first shows being a tandem report on the treatment of various classes of teenagers and children by other teens and adults.”

“You’ll be covering the bullying epidemic I assume,” Dom said, turning in her chair.

“That, plus the attitudes that the various classes have toward themselves and each other,” Edison replied, nodding.

“Well,” she said, “we can get in touch with the kids that used to attend Orville’s school.”

“I’m sorry the censors…” Edison began.

“It’s hardly your fault,” Reg told him.

“They were able to take the books back to their homes,” Dom added, reassuringly. “So, many of them were able to start learning to read. Mink is very good. And she’s been trying to help the others. It’s not been easy for her.”

“I’ll talk to Bryce,” Edison said. “Maybe I can convince him to let TechnoVision’s educational programs come out into the Fringes.”

“That’s right,” Dom said, “He’s chairman at his own network now. How’s that working out for him?”

“Hard to say at the moment,” Edison admitted. “The Network’s only been up for a couple of days. It hasn’t found its feet quite yet. But their programming already seems to be popular with some of the viewers.”

“I caught Shakespeare In Southampton last night,” Dom told him. “It was quite amusing. I especially liked the characterizations of Ajax and Don Adriano. The bit where Ajax finds his name on a canister of cleanser was particularly amusing.”

 

“I’ll be sure to let Bryce and the actors know that,” Edison told her. “I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of hearing how well they’re appreciated.”

“Anyhow,” Dom said. “Blank Bruno has taken over educating some of the Blank children who showed an aptitude for computers. It’s sad they’ll never get a chance to attend ACS.”

“Given the way Bryce almost turned out, I wonder about that,” Edison admitted. “God knows what would have happened with him if I hadn’t become involved in his life.”

“Good point,” Reg agreed. “There was once a time the kid would’ve thrown a friend under a bus. Now I get the feeling he’d do anything but. I’m really glad you managed to turn him around in time.”

Reg had a good reason for saying that. Less than two months prior, Bryce had falsely accused Reg of zipping Network 23’s broadcasts. It was a crime that had actually originated at the Academy. And Bryce, seeing his old alma mater at risk, had deflected the blame onto Blank Reg, figuring that the network would assume that Reg couldn’t have done it.

The network had figured, instead, that Bryce must be right, and had had Reg arrested under charge of signal zipping, which was such a great offense to the viewers that they would gladly have seen him put to death for it.

Bryce had, after some persuading and explanation, decided that he’d made a terrible mistake and had tricked Nicholas, the true zipping hacker, into committing an attack on Network 23 during the You The Jury program that Reg was being tried on, thus proving Reg’s innocence and still maintaining the anonymity of the true attackers.

“So am I,” Edison said. Had he not done so, he would not only lost Reg and Dom as friends, he would have lost Bryce as well. The boy had been on dark paths back then, caring not even for himself in the grand scheme of things.

Trained to be purely logical by ACS, Bryce would’ve thrown himself under a bus just as quickly as anyone else for the sake of the end game.

Edison was thankful for being able to be there to steer Bryce clear of the dangerous path he’d been on. But even he had not foreseen the unexpected turn the boy’s new path would take.

 

Bryce Lynch, Chairman of the Board and Head of TechnoVision, sat with his hands folded on the boardroom table as he and his colleagues watched the TV screen that stood at the far end of the table.

Since the walls of the room were all made of glass, the screen was not mounted as the ones at the other networks usually were. Instead, it was supported by a stand which was surrounded by two large speakers which Ted and Kevin had adjusted for the best sound quality.

\--------------------------

“How do the overnights look?” Bryce asked, turning to Jenny.

“We hit a hundred million last night,” Jenny replied, checking the small screen at her place at the table. “Not quite in the big leagues yet, but it looks like our ratings are climbing at a steady rate.”

“That’s good,” Bryce said. “But I’d like us to do better. We need more shows. What do our demographics look like?”

“Our biggest demographic seems to be the Blanks,” Ted replied. “Since our educational broadcasts are reaching Blank audiences around the globe, they’ve been spreading the news. Those audiences account for at least thirty seven percent of our ratings.”

“Aren’t Edison and Theora are supposed to be doing a show featuring the Blanks?” Kevin asked.

“They’re fine tuning their shows now,” Bryce said. “They want them to be honest but not exploitive.”

“It’s going to be a ratings grabber, that’s for sure.” Kevin remarked. “The Blanks will be able to brag that they’ve been on television and the rich will get to see how the other half lives.”

“That’s not the point of the broadcast,” Bryce reminded him. “We want to bring attention to the adults of the world that the way they and some of our own peers are treating us is hurtful and shouldn’t be done or allowed.”

“Bryce is right,” Jenny said. “In this case the ratings are an added benefit, not the main point of the story.”

“It should be like that for every news report. Every interview. Reputation, honesty, and the ability to help our viewers is our top goal.”

“Which we can achieve better with higher ratings,” Ted pointed out.

“Then let us achieve those higher ratings with our shows’ and our own integrity,” Bryce reasoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Theora Jones arrived at the spot where she had seen Francis playing music during Sky Clearance. As expected, Francis was there, her instruments ringing out beautifully as she tapped the keys with rhythmic precision with her drumsticks.

Theora watched as Francis played. Mink was nowhere to be seen, but Francis did not seem troubled.

Just then, Francis noticed Theora. She ceased playing and set the sticks atop one of the instruments.

“It’s been a long time,” she said. “How are things at Network 23?”

“I’m not with them any longer,” Theora explained. “How’s Mink?”

“She’s doing really good,” Francis smiled. “She’s studying with Blank Bruno at the moment. You won’t believe how smart she is.”

“I can believe it,” Theora smiled. She had, after all, seen Mink reading Charles Dickens from an illegal book not too long ago.

“Well, she also, it turns out, has an aptitude for computers. If you ask me, she’s ACS material. Pity she won’t ever get to go there.”

“I’ll talk to my boss,” Theora said. “Maybe I can have him do something about that.”

“Do you think he will?” Francis asked, skeptically. “Most people in authority don’t care about educating the Blanks. Who do you work for, by the way?”

“TechnoVision,” Theora told her.

“Now, that’s a whole other story,” Francis said, her hopes slightly raised. “Who runs that network?”

“Bryce Lynch,” Theora replied.

 

=========================

 

Bryce was troubled. It had been nearly a week since TechnoVIsion had been on the air and Edison Carter still had not released his report.

Bryce was beginning to wonder if hiring Edison had not been a bad idea. Sure the reporter had good intentions, and he had released so very good stories when they had both worked at Network 23. But he was beginning to think that Edison wasn’t taking TechnoVision seriously. Or maybe he regretted losing the billion plus viewer audience he had with Network 23.

He had summoned Edison into his office and the reporter was now five minutes late.

Bryce checked his computer and found that Edison was nowhere near the Shard. Instead, he was somewhere in the fringes. Possibly talking to the Blanks about the story. It was something Bryce had wanted him to do, that was true. But not when he was supposed to be reporting in to Bryce.

“Edison,” he said, contacting the reporter over the vidicam. “You were supposed to be back in here five minutes ago.”

“I’m rather busy, actually,” Edison explained. 

“Fine,” Bryce said, “then you can stay busy.”

He disconnected the call.

“Great,” he told himself. “Now I don’t even have Edison Carter anymore. And he was the reason most people tuned into the god-forsaken network. What am I going to do now? I suppose I should apologize. But, no, damn it! THere’s no way I’ll apologize to someone who is disrespecting me. Just because I’m sixteen doesn’t mean that he has the right to come and go as he pleases and not when I tell him to.”

Jenny walked into the room. She was wearing a pretty pink dress, and had he been in a better mood, Bryce might have actually mentioned it.

“How are the ratings looking?” Bryce asked her.

“Well, Edison’s viewers have been steadily declining,” Jenny admitted. “But most of our viewers love the Shakespearean sitcom. They’re clamouring for a spin off featuring Rosencrantz and Guildenstern.”

“Talk to the actors and see what they can come up with,” Bryce suggested.

“And what about Theora’s show?” Jenny asked.

“How are her ratings?” Bryce wanted to know.

“Steady. She’s counting for twenty two percent of our ratings. Look, why don’t you rest for a bit. Play that new game you just got.”

“The Sims 4,” Bryce asked. “Might as well at that point.”

****

The figure on the screen walked into the kitchen. She was a young adult somewhere in her mid twenties who had somehow just bought a house and had acquired a job as a dishwasher in a local restaurant.

Mandy McDowell, that was the name Bryce had given her, pulled a few things from the refrigerator and began to make a salad. Picking her ear, she gazed at her finger for a moment before beginning to toss the salad with her bare hands.

“Ew,” Bryce said to himself.

“They always do that,” Jenny told him with a chuckle.

“Remind me never to go to a Sim dinner party,” Bryce told her.

All at once there was the sound of an alarm going off on the screen.

Turning to look, Bryce saw the kitchen was on fire.

A salad. All Mandy had been making was a goddamned salad! How did one start a fire with a salad? Surely the peppers weren’t that hot! 

Bryce selected the extinguish command on Mandy and watched her eventually put out the flames. Then he tapped the ruined counter and was gratified that the insurance that Mandy seemed to have was enough to cover the expense involved in replacing it.

“If only we could replace Carter so easily,” he sighed. He stood up and went over to the window, gazing out and wondering where the report was. He already missed him, but he would never tell anyone that. It was really nobody’s business. Of course, there was the practical reason for wanting Edison to come back. But he could easily find another reporter. They were all over the place. Young and full of energy. Those who would be just as willing as Edison to take on the big challenges. But would the have the same integrity?

Bryce sent Mandy off to get the ashes washed off herself and saved the game. He just couldn’t focus on it right now. There was too much to do. He had a network that needed his focus right now more than ever. If Edison didn’t come back. If Bryce didn’t find him and apologize.

Bryce stood up and grabbed his coat.

He was going to go out and find Edison Carter himself.


	3. Chapter 3

##  Chapter 03

 

Edison sat in the Fresh Start. He had blown it. Really blown it. He had had a job with the best network ever and now Bryce had let him go. He hoped Bryce would change his mind. The kid was, at least, honest. He may be young, but he was one of the most reputable Network chairmen Edison had ever met.

 

“I’ll have a gin and tonic,” he ordered through the wait screen.

 

“And I’ll have a double cream latte,” Bryce added, joining him.

 

“Bryce,” Edison said, “Look I’m really sorry.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Bryce told him. “And not just because the network needs you. I also need you, Edison. You’ve been a very positive influence in my life since we first met.”

 

“You mean when you nearly killed me,” Edison reminded him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to apologize about that,” Bryce hedged.

 

“Accepted and forgiven,” Edison assured him. “Since I almost got you killed, I’d call us even anyhow.”

 

Bryce smiled. “Look, we need to talk. Or rather, I need you to listen. Your ratings are dropping since you haven’t delivered on the teen story. Some viewers think you’re just carrot-and-sticking them. I know you like to be thorough, but if you could give us half the story tonight with the promise of a follow up tomorrow, I think that might assure them of your sincerity. Otherwise, they might think you only care if the ratings are high enough.”

 

“I can assure you that’s not the case,” Edison said.

 

“I don’t need assurance,” Bryce told him. “Our viewers do.”

 

*****

Rosencrantz walked into the pet shop with Guildenstern right behind him.

 

“May I help you gentlemen?” the shop owner asked, hopefully.

 

“We are looking for something in a rabbit,” Rosencrantz announced.

 

“We would like a goldfish,” Guildenstern corrected him.

 

“Rabbit,” Rosencrantz argued.

 

“Clearly you are mistaken,” Guildenstern. “Rabbits leave little poos all over the floor.”

 

“Well, you can’t pet a goldfish, now can you?” Rosencrantz pointed out.

 

Watching the exchange from off set, Jenny tittered into her fist. A brilliant exchange. Worthy of… oh what was that old show that had been on in reruns when she was a child?... Monty something or other… Python that was it.  Yes, certainly worthy of that or at least something similar.

 

“Perhaps I could interest you in something in a hamster or gerbil,” The pet store owner suggested.

 

“A hamster, he says,” Rosencrantz said to Guildenstern. “Ooh, a hamster.”

 

“Or a gerbil,” Guildenstern agreed, sounding affronted. “Well, I never!”

 

Jenny groaned. It had gone so well up until then. Surely they weren’t going to bring up that old legend. Not over ten years later.

 

“Cut,” the director said. “Look, hamsters and gerbils are fine. But that act is just so last decade. Let’s take it from  _ perhaps I could interest you in something in a hamster or gerbil _ , and try something more modern.”

 

“Oh, all right,” said Rutherford, the actor who played Guildenstern. “Okay, Bob, again.”

 

Bob, the man who played the store owner nodded and began his line again.

  
  


“Perhaps I could interest you in a hamster or gerbil?” the shop owner offered. “I’ve got a lovely golden agouti. Pretty coloring.”

 

“Does it swim?” asked Guildenstern

 

“I suppose you could train it to,” the shop owner offered. “Would you like to see it?”

 

“I suppose we could look at it,” Rosencrantz agreed.

 

“And then buy the goldfish,” added Guildenstern.

  
  


\-----

 

“So, you’re willing to return to us,” Bryce asked Edison.

 

“Yeah,” Edison replied. “But one question. Why did you personally come after me?”

 

“Because you’re important,” Bryce admitted. “Not only to TechnoVision, but also to me.”

 

“So what Murray believes is true, then?” Edison asked.

 

“I don’t care what Murray believes,” Bryce said.

 

“Not even if he believes you have a crush on me?” Edison inquired.

 

Bryce went bright pink.

 

“He… he said that? To you?” 

 

“Did you tell him that?” Edison asked.

 

“No!” Bryce exclaimed. “I just… I never told… Look, that’s beside the point. And even if I did, it would hardly be professional for me to become involved with an employee.”

 

“I’m glad you said that,” Edison admitted. “It makes everything easier.”

 

“Look,” Bryce said. “I’ve always known you could and would never love me. That’s why I decided to just not say anything. This makes things rather awkward.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry,” Edison told him. “Just keep everything professional as you were planning to and it’ll all work out. Besides, I’m sure you’ll find someone in your own intellectual circle who you can have a more fulfilling relationship with than you ever could with me.”

 

Bryce smirked. “You’re probably right.” he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

##  Chapter 04

 

“Something on your mind, Bryce?” Jenny asked him. To her, Bryce had not seemed right since he had returned from his talk with Edison. The reporter had agreed to come back, but Jenny had the idea that something had gone wrong during the conversation that had taken place.

 

“I’m okay,” Bryce replied simply.

 

Jenny put her arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. Bryce did not shrug her off, which in her mind was a good sign.

 

“Let’s go have some lunch,” she offered. “My treat.”

 

“I already ate when I went to see Mr. Carter,” Bryce told her.

 

“Oh it’s Mr. Carter now is it?” Jenny asked. “What? Did he break your heart?”

 

Bryce turned away.

 

Jenny shook her head. “It’ll be okay,” she told him. “There are more people out there. Better people. I heard that the last person he dated made him so mad that she started throwing things at him.”

 

“Vanna Smith you mean,” Bryce said. “Yeah, I remember hearing that. And when she went to interview, she punched him in the jaw.”

 

“I saw that interview,” Jenny said. “Look, Bryce, I care about you. I don’t like seeing you upset. SInce you had lunch already, why don’t we go out and take a couple of hours off?”

 

“We can’t,” Bryce reminded her. “We have a network to run.”

 

Jenny nodded. Bryce was right. She would have to wait until later to cheer him up.

 

“What’s first on the agenda?” Bryce asked her as they sat down at the boardroom table.

 

“Tomorrow’s Morning Show with Theora,” Jenny said. “Miss Jones is interviewing Blank Francis and her daughter Mink.”

 

“Excellent,” Bryce said. “Anything else?”

 

“We’ll be debuting  _ Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are In Debt _ tonight at eight.” Ted told them.

 

“I was watching the dailies earlier,” Jenny said. “It looks like a promising show.”

 

“It is,” Bryce agreed. “Very reminiscent of early early seventies comedy. I think the viewers will enjoy the nostalgia. And the younger viewers will doubtlessly enjoy the style of humor. How are the cartoons coming along?” 

 

Jenny smiled.  “Our animation studio has come up with one about a lady called Brandy who’s superhero identity is that when she drinks a sip of rum she turns into a literal pirate. She doesn’t just start saying pirate words either. There’s this wall of water that spins up around her and when it’s gone she’s got a full pirate outfit on, all the gear, and a magic pirate sword made of seawater with a charmed handle and a blade that can take on any shape or size.”

 

“Sounds interesting,” Bryce said, “But I doubt Tad is playing Brandy.”

 

“He’s voicing her parrot, actually,” Jenny told him.

 

Bryce smiled. He had once owned a parrot, a fun-loving bird who loved toy trains and riding atop them.

 

“Does the parrot have a name?” he asked.

 

“Arnie,” Jenny replied.

 

Bryce nodded in approval.


	5. Chapter 5

##  Chapter 05

 

_ In the Year of our Lord 1822 on the High Seas of the Pacific Ocean, there once dwelt a piratess whose name was Redlocks. Bold as brass and twice as hard, she commanded the charmed sailing ship Hell’s Pelican. _

 

_ Then… during a particularly nasty storm… she vanished! _

 

This was the introduction to the animated series featuring a quiet librarian named Brandy who led a secret superhero life as the pirate lady Redlocks.

 

Bryce had asked Theora if her sister-in-law Winnie would like to play the dual roles of Brandy and Redlocks. Theora had explained that Winnie had to look after the baby, but Bryce had solved that problem by suggesting she record her lines from home.

 

In the end, all worked out and within a few hours Winnie had even made a sock puppet of a redhead pirate which she performed her lines for her daughter with as she recited for the show. 

 

When Shawn was home, he would help their daughter, Laura, applaud at the end of each part of the performance.

 

******

 

Edison Carter watched the adventures of the she-pirate Redlocks in his apartment with his old friend Martinez. Although Martinez had had no choice but to remain at Network 23 where he now was pilot for Janie Crane, who had taken up the reins of the What I Want to Know Show, under Murray’s capable watch, he remained friends with Edison and the two got together on occasion to either watch TV or hang out at the Ouzo Bar.

 

“How’s Bryce Lynch?” Martinez asked.

 

“As well as a teen who’s taken on the responsibility of running a network can be expected,” Edison told him. “How’s Max?”

 

“He doesn’t make nearly as many appearances as he once did,” Martinez admitted. “I think he’s regretting sticking around. “

 

“We’d always be happy to have him at TechnoVision,” Edison said. “I know Bryce misses him.”

 

“Well, it’s hard letting your kid go off on their own,” Martinez explained.

 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Edison said. Was that how Bryce saw Max? As a child he had somehow had with Edison? Or was Edison even a part of that mental picture?  “Martinez?” he asked, wondering if his friend had any clue of Bryce’s feelings for him. “DId you know…?”

 

“That Bryce had a crush on you,” Martinez laughed. “You’d have to be blind not to see it.”

 

Edison sighed.

 

“And here I prided myself on being the most observant person in town,” he muttered.

 

“You’ve just been so busy looking at the big picture that you’ve missed a few of the little things.”

 

*****

 

Bryce looked at the ceiling over his bed wondering why he felt so restless. He didn’t understand the feelings he’d been having since his talk with Edison. Was this what heartache felt like? Was he always going to feel this way? Surely not. He had heard of people having broken hearts, and had heard of many of them healing just as any other injury healed.

 

_ Not every injury, _ he thought to himself.  _ Sometimes the pain never ends. _

 

But no. That wouldn’t be the case with him, would it? Surely he would heal from this wound. It would hurt. Maybe for a long time. But he would heal.

 


	6. Chapter 6

##  Chapter 06

Murray McKenzie watched as Network 23’s new ace reporter, Janie Crane, moved amongst the crowd at the scene of an accident. She was good, he would not deny it. But she was not Edison Carter.

 

_ Curse Cheviot,  _  he thought to himself.  _ And curse Bryce Lynch for stealing Edison Carter away from this network.  _

 

He wished there was a way he could bring down TechnoVision. But they hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, for a network run by teenagers, it seemed to be thriving rather well.

 

*****

 

Bryce was in his office when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” he said.

 

A boy of seventeen walked in.

 

“I’d like to work for you, Bryce,” he said, sincerely.

 

Bryce looked at him cautiously.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“I’ve heard good things about this network,” the boy said. “I’ve heard that there is someone here of great integrity and amazing nobleness.”

 

“If you’re here because of Edison Carter…”

 

“I meant you,” the boy laughed. “You don’t remember me, do you? Jake Anderson. I was in the class above yours, but we had several lessons together.”

 

Recognition dawned in Bryce’s eyes. 

 

  
“You looked unhappy when I came in,” Jake said. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing you can help with,” Bryce admitted. “Sometimes you just have to work things out by yourself.”

 

“Broken heart?” Jake guessed correctly. Seeing Bryce’s expression he added. “I’ve had one myself in the past. It hurts. I know. But you’ll find someone even better than the first one.”

 

“Oh there was no actual first one,” Bryce confided. “Just a stupid crush. It was just so strong…”

 

“Carter?” Jake asked.

 

“How did…?” Bryce asked.

 

“You’ve worked with him for months,” Jake said. “And he saved your life once. After sharing a near-death experience, you were bound to feel close to him. I’m sorry he doesn’t feel the same way. Look, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t I take you out for lunch? I know a nice seafood restaurant. Unless you’re allergic.”

 

“No,” Bryce said.

 

“I’m not trying to pick you up,” Jake assured him, adding in his mind  _ unless you want me to. _

 

“I meant I’m not allergic to seafood,” Bryce told him. “I accept your invitation.” he tapped the keys on his view-phone.  “Jenny. Please take my calls for the afternoon. I’m going out to lunch with an old friend.”

 

“Anyone I know?” Jenny asked.

 

“Jake Anderson,” Bryce told her.

 

“Careful, Bryce,” Jenny laughed. “Jake  _ likes  _ you.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up, Jenny,” Bryce replied.

 

Jake led Bryce to his car, a simple nondescript sports car that looked a little dinged up.

 

“Maybe we should walk,” Bryce said, dubiously.

 

Jake laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said, opening the passenger side door for Bryce. “Most of the dents are from hailstones.”

 

Bryce got into the car and put on his seatbelt. “What’s the name of this restaurant we’re going to?”

 

“Sally Ann’s Seafood,” Jake said, getting into the car and buckling his own belt. He started driving. “Sally’s a great woman. She gave me a job once when tech careers had dried up for a while. This was after Network 69 decided to go all porno in honor of it’s name.”

 

“Porno?” Bryce asked, unfamiliar with the term.

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Jake laughed. “You skipped sex ed. Okay, let me explain. People have bits of them that go  _ ping _ faster than other bits. Porno is movies and television programs that feature the pleasuring of those bits for the purpose of arousing the audience.”

 

“You’re telling me that there are people who share videos of sex?” Bryce asked, amazed. “Why?”

 

“For fun,” Jake told him. “You’re telling me you’ve never watched dogs doing it?”

 

“Didn’t have dogs in my neighborhood growing up,” Bryce told him. “Well, actually, there was one. A poodle.”

 

“English or French?” Jake asked.

 

“English,” Bryce said. “The big ones.”

 

“Yeah, you can’t see anything on those English Poodles,” Jake remarked. “Look like something from a children’s cartoon. Anyhow,” he added, steering the conversation back onto its original track, “I worked for Sally Ann until she showed me a program on TechnoVision and told me that there were rumors that the whole network was run by a board of teenagers from ACS.”

 

“Well, that’s true,” Bryce said, his face showing that his mind was still dwelling on the whole sex-on-telly thing. “This porno stuff. I take it it’s popular.”

 

“Very,” Jake said. “But until we’re of age in all the countries we broadcast to, we won’t be able to utilize it. And the oldest age we’d all have to be is twenty-one. So we won’t be able to broadcast the act of love until five years from now.”

 

Bryce seemed to deflate slightly.

 

“I said we wouldn’t be able to broadcast the act,” Jake told him. “That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it ourselves.”

 

“Jake…” Bryce said, hesitantly.

 

“Not right away,” Jake explained. “I meant, if things take a tender turn.”

 

“So, you are picking me up,” Bryce said, realizing what Jake had meant by the expression.

 

“If you want me to be,” Jake replied.

 

“You know what,” Bryce said. “I believe I do.”

 

Jake smiled. “You’re going to love Sally’s desserts, too.” he promised.

  
  


*****

 

Sally smiled as she saw Jake walk into her restaurant with a boy of around his age. He had been a good employee, though she knew he didn’t really belong in that kind of job. As a waiter, he had been in a job that he was not happy with. He hadn’t let this unhappiness affect his work however, and had been courteous to his customers as well as efficient in his service.

 

“Hello, Jake,” she said. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Sally, Bryce,” Jake introduced. “Bryce, Sally.”

 

“Not Bryce  _ Lynch _ ,” Sally said. “Jake’s told me about you. He said you were one of the smartest students at the Academy of Computer Sciences.”

 

“Almost as smart as me,” Jake said, slyly.

 

“What do you mean almost as smart as you?” Bryce challenged, though his tone was almost playful.

 

“Well,” Jake pointed out. “Unlike you,  _ I  _ know about sex.”

 

Bryce blushed and Sally chuckled.

 

“Come,” she offered, leading them to a table.

 

Jake pulled the chair out for Bryce who sat down, then went to the other side of the table and sat down himself.

 

Sally smiled, knowingly, at the pair. She guessed, rather correctly, that this was probably Bryce’s first date and she was determined to make sure that everything would be perfect for Jake and Bryce.

 

She remembered her first date. Almost nothing had gone right. She had been wearing a pair of high heels and had broken a shoe, meaning she had to go back home to change into her flats. That had made her ten minutes late, which had annoyed her date. He had been in a mood for the entire evening because of it. But at least the restaurant had been nice and the food had been good. It had been that little bit of happiness in an otherwise awful date that had inspired her to open her own restaurant. Now her dream of making people happy had come true. She had watched many couples and families walk through the doors of her little seafood place. Couples got engaged. Families celebrated. Children refused to eat a vegetable now and again. But that didn’t bother her. Most children disliked at least one vegetable. It was one of the Rules of Childhood. Pick a vegetable and dislike it. She smiled at this. Her dislike had been for cauliflower. Although part of that was because her older brother had told her, when she was four, that it was actually dog brains.

 

Laughing at her naivete, she had decided she actually liked it just a little bit when she had reached her late teens and had finally tried a bite at a friend’s house, just to be polite to his mother.

 

She handed menus to Jake and Bryce, then pointed at a chalkboard leaning on the wall.

 

“The specials are on the board,” she told them. “The chowder and steamers combo is pretty well received by most of our customers. I’ll give you time to look over the menus.”

 

After Sally had walked off to check on her kitchen staff, Jake turned to Bryce.

 

“I told you she’s nice,” Jake said. “Always polite to her customers. Makes sure everyone who walks through her doors gets the best service.”

 

After perusing the menu for several minutes, Bryce set it down.

 

“I take it you’ve decided,” Jake asked.

 

Bryce nodded. “I think that special sounded good.”

 

“The chowder and steamers?” Jake smiled. “Yeah, those are really good. I think that what I’m going to have, too.”

 

Seeing that they had put down their menus, a waitress walked over to their table.

 

“Have you gentlemen decided then?” she asked cheerfully.

 

“Yes,” Jake said, looking at Bryce who nodded. “We’d both like the chowder and steamers.”

 

“Excellent choice,” the waitress told them. “And would either of you care for a drink?”

 

Bryce looked at Jake for suggestions.

 

“They have excellent root beer here,” Jake told him.

 

“Then that’s what I’ll have,” Bryce told the waitress.

 

“And you, sir?” the waitress asked.

“Make that two of them,” Jake replied.

 

The waitress smiled and went off to the kitchen to fill their order.

 

“Everyone here is very nice,” Bryce told Jake.

 

“Sally starts off each day with a positivity pep talk,” Jake explained. “She makes sure the staff is happy before they interact with the customers.”

 

“Smart business practice,” Bryce said. “Sounds like she respects the people she works with, whether they’re customers or employees. Unlike Cheviot, who never…”

 

Jake leaned across the table, which was fortunately empty, drew Bryce forward, and silenced him with a kiss.

 

“Am I going to get fired for kissing the boss?” he asked, playfully.

 

“No,” Bryce replied. “Work is work, and play is not.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Jake told him. “Because I intend to make you forget you ever felt anything for the unworthy Edison Carter.”

 

“Unworthy?” Bryce asked. “Carter…”

 

“Carter is a good man, yes,” Jake said. “But when it comes to love, he’s so nearsighted he can’t see when someone else actually loves him. Everyone knows he’s got a thing for Theora. And they also know she will never love him back. Too professional.”

 

“Unlike us,” Bryce said.

 

Jake raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Bryce admitted. “I had a crush on you at ACS. I just never realized it because back then…”

 

“Back then you didn’t realize that boys could have crushes on other boys,” Jake finished. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

 

“What’s that?” Bryce asked.

 

“I knew you had a crush on me in college,” Jake smiled. “You used to follow me around like a lost puppy.”

 

“I never went  _ that _ far,” Bryce protested.

 

Jake laughed. “You changed two of your courses just to be in the same ones as me.”

 

“I changed them because they were more of a challenge,” Bryce said simply.

 

“A challenge you excelled in overcoming,” Jake said as their meals arrived.

 

“Looks delicious,” Bryce said.

 

“Thank you,” Jake added.

 

“Enjoy, gentlemen,” the waitress said as she went back to the kitchen.

 

Bryce and Jake ate in silence, Jake eyeing Bryce from time to time to see if he was enjoying himself. He hoped he hadn’t made the younger teen feel anxious or nervous.

 

Bryce caught Jake eyeing him and smiled, almost wolfishly, back at him.

 

“Some day, my love,” Jake said. 

 

“Some day, what?” Bryce asked. “And when did I become your love?”

 

“When you confessed your crush,” Jake said. “I intend to honor that crush by making all of your dreams come true.”

 

Bryce smiled. “That’s an offer I look forward to accepting.”


End file.
